SOME ONE TO TAKE CARE OF ME
by sailorroxy
Summary: kyoko is sick and only ren is there to take care of her.what happens when he takes care of her in more ways than one? rated for implied suggestions renxkyoko no flames


DISCLAIMER:DONT GET ME ALL EMO NOW! I SADLY DONT OWN SKIP BEAT BUT IF I DID SHOU WOULD DIE (im have then use honorifics) oh and i dont own yu yu hakusho or dragon ball z eather oh and i dont own fruits basket.

Ok it was one thing that when he was sick she had to take care of him.But why is it that now that she is sick he has to take care of her???? This arrangement did not make her happy and she let him know that.

"Ren - San please there is no reason for you to take care of me I'm perfectly capable of takeing care of myself. The others will be back any moment from going shopping for supplies. And besides why should you take care of me don't you hate me???? It pissed her off that he was takeing care of her but she couldn't lie she felt safe with him there.

"No I don't hate you if I did than I would not be takeing care of you right now would I???? And I don't think Lory , Sawara - San and Maria -Chan will be back any time soon we may be at Lory's Winter Cabin but the nearest town is 12 miles away pluse there is this blizzard will keep them away for awhile but if you dont want me to I could just leave you alone.???????" _**FLASH BACK**_

They had been a little suprised when Lory asked them to come with him to his cabin and even more shocked than they should have been when they relised there had been no plannimg prior to him asking them to go with him. So it was Lory, Mr.Sawara, Maria, Kyoko ,and Ren off to his "little cottage" for three weeks in the mountains. when they got there they relised what he ment by "little" was not so little .This place was 30,000 sq.feet with 10 master bedrooms that each had a king size bed a huge walk in closet a desk with a flate screen computer with high speed internet actcess and a 80 inch plazma tv with the orders make it your own, a rec room , a tv room with vhs and dvds every where a dvd player and a VCR and a awsome sterio.And the dining room was really nice and the kitchen was awsome it had every thing from cook books to.. well every thing that goes in a kitchen. The look on kyokos face when she asked if she could have the kitchen to make meals every day was so cute. It was about noon and maria was hungery when kyoko asked where the food was so she could make someing Lory said there was no food in the house that he had bought this house abut a month ago and bought some stuff to go in it but this was the first time he had used it. So it was decided that Lory ,Mr.Sawara and Maria would go to town and buy enough to get them through three weeks and maybe some little parties which left kyoko and ren to stay at the cabin to unpack clothes put dishes in the cabnits and get used to the fact that they would be together under the same roof for three weeks. They had finished that jod pretty quickly so they decided to walk around the muntain and look around. It did not take long and Ren had pissed her off and she went running away in another direction a few minutes later Ren could have just died from the scream he heard coming from the direction kyoko had run.But it sent ren running like hell when he found kyoko he found her trying to stay above water she had run over a little pond that has some supposedly thin ice and she was drowning. not a second later ren was on his knees reaching for her hand and pulling her out of the water and wraping his own coat to keep her warm. Kyoko was still weak from the cold water biteing at her so she past out. But ren did not mind he was just happy he had gotten there when he did if he had gotten there a second later kyoko would have no reason to be in his arms.not a second after he had gotten her in the house the blizzard started to pick up so her had to close the door with his knee. He managed to get her up stairs to her bed room and layed her on her bed then the thought came to him it would not be a good idea for her to be whereing the wet close she had on. sho ren whent to her closet and found a baggy t-shirt than relised the only way for her to change cloths was for _him_ to do it.so ren took off her shirt and pants leaned her forward and unhinged her bra and slipped it off her arms than put the shirt on to her and slipped the covers over her. and went on the internet and went on amazon . com he wanted to order more yu yu hakusho and dbz manga while she was asleep he knew kyoko read manga to what was it that she read???? Fruites Basket????? Yeah that was it he remembered her saying she wanted to buy the new volume that had just came out. Before he could order anything she woke up.

" Where am I and why am i just whereing a t-shirt?" oviosely she wanted to know where she was she had past out and did not rember anything.

"You past out when I pulled you out of the ice i brought you back here and put some dry cothese on youso you would not get any more sick than you already are." as soon as he said that he regreted it.

" YOU TOOK MY CLOTHES OFF????????????"

" If I didn't you could have gotten really sick not that you are not alreay sick."

_**END FLASH BACK**_

" Well thank you for worrying about me I'm just Happy I did not have the stone corn gave me with me I might have dropped it so it is a good thing I left it here and did not take it with me when we left."

The look on her face of pure happieness made him want to ask the question he was not sure he wanted the answer to.

" Kyoko what do you exactly rember corn???"

"Well i rember how i met him it was when my mother left me with her firends so she could pretend that she had never had a child. I was crying becauses i wanted to be with my mother so i went to the park and cried for along time then he was standing in front of me with a sucker and asking me if he could sit by me.I got to know him a little but that did not stop me from careing about him.I was six and he was ten but I suppose in away I was in love with him and maybe be felt the same way or was just jocking but he said that he wanted to marry me one day and asked me if that would be ok I said yes and he said ok I will marry you when you turn 22 years old!!!! when I turned eight he said that he was leaveing to go to the UNITED STATES to become an actor and that he would come back to see me when I turned 15.

I started to cry becuse i did not want him to leave so he have my the stone and now its my treasure all I have of corn he never came that was a year ago and he naver came i know i waited for him every day for hours than i couldn't do it anymore the heart ache was to much."

That hurt him he had to admite it. It hurt that he had hurt her.

"Now that I that I think about it why did yoou want to knw about corn???????"

he should have known that question was coming.

"Beacuse Ren is not my real name is kuon or "corn" nice to see you again chibi - kyo chan."

She wouldnt have belived him if he had not called her that nick name corn only called her that when no one was around.

"So if you corn why did you not come back?" "I was busy."

"whatever so What now????"

" Well there is some thing I have wanter to do for along time." she was curiouse she admited it"what????"

"this." Then he crashed his lips against hers and pulled her in to a passionate kiss and to his vary much pleasure she kissed him back it did not take long and he was on top of her kissing her and groping her.

Than they heard Lory yell at them to help bring in the grocherys so Ren got off Kyoko and went down stairs. when Maria asked where Kyoko was Ren said she is sick and to leave her alone.

Kyoko was sick alright thinking about what Ren and her had almost done had given her a vary welcome fever and as we all know when your sick some one has to take care of you.

SO THAT IS MY FIRST SKIP BEAT STORY AND THE 3RD ON ON THERE YEY SO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE STORY IDEAS FOR SKIP BEAT FOR ME NO FLAMES


End file.
